Yada-kun is a Delinquent!?
Yada-Kun is a Delinquent!? 'is episode seventeen of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening In a dreary room, Yada is shown walking as people around him begin to talk about the rumors involving him. He turns away and ignores them, walking in the opposite direction. Summary ''After a bad rumor begins to spread about the anti-social Yada that threatens to get him into big trouble and possibly danger, Hazuki tries to convince everyone else that they are untrue. '' Recap Shimakura talks about the recent rumors involving their classmate, Yada Masaru. Other classmates join in and try to learn more, but they quickly silence themselves upon realizing he has arrived. Later, as the tests are being given out, Seki-Sensei calls for Yada and tells him to at least try next time -as he answered nothing- and sends him to the hall as a punishment. Yada says nothing and heads out, and throughout the day he refuses to do anything. He even calls Seki an ''ugly woman, much to everyone's shock. Later that day, Seki makes an attempt to get through to him by bringing him outside with her. She begins casually, but he cuts to the chase by asking if she plans on berating him, but she brings up his father instead. She found out he will be returning the next day, yet Yada does not seem to be happy- in fact, he is very quiet. Yada remains silent, then remarks that he will be returning to class and he leaves, causing her to observe him in concern. Meanwhile, the students chat among themselves while waiting for Seki-sensei to return. When Yada enters they act quietly at first, then begin to ask if she hit him or anything. He calmly states that nothing happened but they continue asking questions. At the Maho-do, while the girls make crafts everybody begins to notice that Hazuki is distracted by something and they tried asking her about it. Hazuki begins to explain that Yada is just misunderstood and that he helped her when she got hurt in Kindergarten, so she finds it hard to believe the rumors surfacing about him now. Majorika dismisses her concern by calling Hazuki naive for thinking people couldn't change over time. The following morning, Shimakura announces that Yada was arrested by the police after he was caught sneaking into the Warehouse by the Pier. As everyone shows suspicion, Hazuki demands to know why Shimakura would resort to such mean things and rushes out of the room to overhear the Principal, Seki-sensei, and the vice-principal discussing the situation. Vice Principal is highly convinced that Yada is just a troublemaker but Seki-sensei tries to say that he didn't actually do anything wrong, with Hazuki joining them to say that there must be a reason for his behavior. Seki-sensei agrees with Hazuki but the vice-principal keeps arguing, but despite this Hazuki and Seki manage to convince the Principal another chance. Seki-sensei even puts her career as a teacher on it, then they send Hazuki away after noticing Doremi and Aiko are spying on them. In the hallway, the trio tries to determine what could be going on. Aiko and Doremi decide to go with Hazuki, who has decided to leave in order to check the warehouse Yada was previously caught at; with the class on break they have plenty of time. They transform into Witch Apprentice and fly over to warehouse #8 where Yada was found. After confirming that nobody is inside, they sneak in while Aiko asks how they could investigate. Doremi points out they don't have too much time before study hall ends and they decide to quickly cast Magical Stage to find an answer. A remote controller falls to the ground and Doremi picks it up, then she presses a button as Hazuki and Aiko notice a video appear on the nearby window after she aims the remote at it. In it, they see Yada's shadow, along with a bag, but they can't determine what it is until they play the video slower and catch a shine from it, the clip then ends with Yada being caught by the police. The girls locate the bag Yada had, realizing he hid it before the police caught him and they open it to find a shiny trumpet. They take it out to get a better look at it, but while wondering if they should put it back they are confronted by an irritated Yada. He asks them what they were doing and tries to get it back, but the girls refuse and try to convince him to talk to Seki-sensei about his feelings, bringing up that if he won't trust her she could lose her job. Suddenly, Seki-sensei shows up to bring him back to school. Yada refuses, then asks if she will be fired before accusing her of only coming after him because of her job. Seki-sensei however and she tells him not to assume the worst of people like that and he needs to just tell everyone he didn't do anything wrong, or else his problem will worsen. Yada refuses to say anything but becomes so angry that he punches her. To everyone's surprise, she embraces Yada, causing him to stop. She tells him that each of her students is precious, and she just wants to know how he has been doing and to help him if he needs it. She might not understand everything about him, but she would feel better if he could at least speak to her. Seeing how earnestly she means her words, Yada confesses that he comes there during the night to practice his trumpet playing in private. It had been a gift from his father before he left and he really wants to improve so that he knows it was worth it. Before everyone heads back, Seki reveals she was the same way back when she was working to become a teacher. She had to learn how to play the piano for music class. While it occurs to the girls that he's been practicing very hard for his father's return, they ask about what made him get in that fight with the middle school kids, and he explains that they tried to steal his trumpet and made fun of him. He then goes on to play it for everyone. Spells used *Tell us what Yada was doing Major Events *Characters introduced: '''Masaru Yada Quotes *''Majorika: People can easily become evil...'' Dub Changes Dub Changes Errors *When Hazuki bursts into the office, she is seen clasping her hands together but a second later they have changed positions, although she wasn't shown moving them. *As Kotake looks at Kimura when Seki-sensei and Yada-kun leave the room, Kimura's vest lacks coloring. *Before Hazuki tells Doremi and Aiko her story, Mimi and Dodo have gone missing. Trivia *The girls were shown to use the same clay to make crafts in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Hazuki episodes Category:Season 1 episodes